This invention relates to a flexible hat hanging device that can be for example, suspended in a closet or carried in a suit case for hanging various types of hats. Even though the application discloses a hat hanging device, the invention is not limited to hanging hats and may be used to hold and suspend other objects.
Hat hanging devices of varying forms are well-known in the art. Many hat hangers are made for a specific type of hat, such as a baseball cap. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,325 to Hilty et al. discloses a cap suspension device. The cap suspension device has an engagement member for engaging a button positioned on top of the baseball cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,530,488 to Krammes, Jr. discloses a fishing lure holder and display for tackle boxes and boats. The fishing lure holder has a hanging rod mounted to a support member in a horizontal orientation for suspending storage receptacles.
While these prior art patents disclose devices that are capable of holding and suspending hats or other objects, they do not disclose a flexible hanging device that can be suspended vertically or horizontally from various types of supports, that has a support member that can be stretched to greater than its normal length, that has an adjustable, flexible, and removable attachment member, or that can be folded and put in a suitcase when traveling.
Accordingly, there is a need for a flexible hanging device that can be placed or stored in a multitude of places for supporting, displaying, and organizing various hats or other objects.